1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a hose clamp with a clamping band and a housing having therein arranged a clamping screw with a screw head and a threaded shank. Furthermore, embodiments of the invention relate to a clamping screw, in particular for a hose clamp of this type, which has a screw head and a threaded shank. The invention also relates to a tool for tightening a hose clamp of this type and for driving the clamping screw.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Hose clamps are used in many technical fields and serve, for example, to brace hoses on pipe connections. The tightening of the hose clamps is often carried out in that a clamping screw, which is arranged in a housing that is attached to one end of the clamping band, interacts with a thread that is embodied or formed in the clamping band on the outside of the clamping band at least in the region of the other end. By screwing in the clamping screw, the free end of the clamping band is drawn into the housing, whereby the diameter of the hose clamp is reduced. Hose clamps of this type are generally known.
In various fields of application, for example, in automobile construction or in public buildings, it is desirable for tampering and in particular a loosening of the hose clamp to be prevented. Known solutions provide for this purpose that the screw head of the hose clamp is not embodied or formed as with a conventional screw, that is, with a slot or a cross recess, but with a hexagon socket or a multipoint socket, such that, if necessary, an additional pin can be provided in the center of the multipoint socket. Without the necessary, specially coordinated tool, releasing the hose clamp is thus more difficult. However, it is often possible to turn the clamping screw with a screwdriver or pliers and thus to tamper with the hose clamp.
Another solution provides a tear-off head for the clamping screw, which tears off when a predetermined torque is reached during tightening of the hose clamp. It is then no longer possible to unscrew the clamping screw and to release the hose clamp. Although this solution is very secure against tampering, it has the disadvantage that the torn off screw head falls off in an uncontrolled manner. This can lead to a blockage or at least the impairment of the function of surrounding components.